


That BITCH

by Cyberthecipher



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor and Rigby are both ACE, Alastor is Soft, Asexual Characters, Multi, Rigby is a fish demon and a bitch, Slight Dirty Talk, all of this is very OOC and it will stay that way, making alastor fluster is a past time of mine, no sexual content but it's very "sexy"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher
Summary: After a fight about Alastor's safety Rigby decided to get revenge the best way that he knows how.By making Alastor a flustered mess.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk/Original Character
Kudos: 8





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Rigby is my OC and by extend he is ace just like myself. He is touch adverse and while he is not repulsed by sex he does not particular enjoy it and that's how I headcanon Alastor.   
> Also his look in this fic is 100% inspired by David Bowie from Labyrinth just less dick crotch. 
> 
> (I do not support Vivziepop and her actions but I do enjoy Hazbin Hotel and as such I have designed it in my own image in my head and will continue to write about it in that way).

Husk almost choked at the sight that greeted him upon entering the main lobby of the hotel. 

Of course Rigby was sat at the end barstool where he usually was in the early hours of the morning. It wasn’t unusual for him to be holding a book, mumbling to himself as he read, and readjusting his glasses when needed. 

He was often awake before most of the residents of the hotel and would make himself comfortable in the main lobby before the day started. He would often wait for husk to wake a little bit later so he could bother the cat for a glass of whiskey (even though he was more than capable of getting it himself). And he would often be there to greet the other people that would come down later in the morning. 

That was not out of the usual. That was very much normal. 

Wasn’t normal was his choice of clothing.

Even before he knew the other demon Alastor had made him sound a little more reserved and “punk” in his choice of clothing. Most of the things that Husk had seen him wear were black, heavy, and dangerous. Not to say that this outfit wasn’t, it just wasn’t Rigby. Like a Rigby and Angel had clashed their two aesthetics together into one sinful mess. He looked like a caricature of something that David Bowie would wear (which wouldn’t surprise Husk Rigby absolutely loved David Bowie). With a low- way too low- cut poet’s blouse that had ruffles accentuating his neck and collarbone, all the way down to the bottom of his pecs. Husk swore he could see the outline of his nipples through the thin fabric but that must’ve just been his imagination. 

Really it was the rest of the outfit that Husk would define as a sin. Husk had received an eyeful of black leather pants when he walked in this morning. They shined in the red light and hugged Rigby in just the right way. He wasn’t curving like Angel but he still had some shape that everyone would appreciate. The pants buttoned up past his waist and allowed his blouse to billow into the waistline of the pants, appearing baggier than it actually was. 

The final nail in the coffin were the shoes. Boots that went up to his thighs, laced with thin blacked satin and punctuated with little red bows on the back of the heel. They were leather like the pants but somehow they were even shinier. And the heel on them was killer. Husk could guess they were about 6 inches based on previous knowledge of the shoes that Angel liked to wear. 

Husk decided to break the ice and continued his walk to the back of the bar counter. Clearing his throat he reached under the cabinet and grabbed Rigby’s preferred whiskey. 

“Alastor.” Rigby stated before Husk could even get a question out. He turned another page in his book, making a face, and then turned back to the previous page. 

“Sorry?” Husk asked, dumbly grabbing Rigby’s usual glass that he took his whisky in. 

“The reason for my attire.” Rigby spoke like it was obvious the reason for his outfit. Husk was still trying to process it. 

He still tried to process it as he reached in the freezer beneath the counter and grabbed two ice cubes for Rigby’s drink. 

“Be a dear and make a bourbon this morning.” It always amazed Husk how alike the fish and the deer were in their mannerisms. Despite Rigby being born generations after Alastor’s death he still acted like a proper 20’s gentleman. Even talked like one too. 

Maybe that’s why Alastor took such a liking to him so quickly. Egotistical bastard. 

Husk grumbled his annoyance and put the whiskey back in favour of the bourbon Rigby preferred. The type of drink that would knock a lesser demon out. Charlie didn’t drink bourbon in the morning unless he was pissed or annoyed. Maybe that was the reason for his clothing. 

“So-“ Rigby cut him off with a look that said ‘don’t bother’ and Husk took the hint. He loved the fish demon to death but he knew when a boundary was being crossed. 

The following silence was a bit awkward as Rigby took his drink and silently sipped it while reading his book. Husk immediately recognized it as one of Rigby’s favourites, A Wrinkle in Time. He’s seen Rigby read it front to cover many times over the few years he’d known him. 

Husk was about to break the silence once more when Rigby grimmanced, growled at the book and then slammed back his drink before throwing the glass down into the counter. 

Husk took the glass before Rigby could break it with the pressure of his hands and placed it on the back counter, finally coming to the conclusion that Rigby was not ok.” What happened kid?” 

“That BITCH.” Rigby spat. Ok so Rigby was pissed. He didn't get like this unless something really set him off and to be fair that could be most things on a good day, but it was the fact that he mentioned Alastor earlier that clued him into the nature of his anger. 

Rigby wasn’t one for petty fights or arguments in relationships, friendships or not. He would face a problem head on and make sure that grievances were aired out before they became something more. More often than not Rigby would play therapist to a problem that Husk had with another one of the two in their weird square shaped relationship. Whether it was something Angel needed, or Alastor, or Husk, Rigby was there. Which is why it was more than a little concerning to see Rigby in such a state of distress. 

Husk wanted to reach out and grab Rigby’s hand but decided against it. Rigby when he was pissed was a double edge sword and usually Al was the only one who could touch him when he was like this. But right now obviously Al was out of the question. 

“What happened dear heart?” Husk knew the nickname was a little dirty, it was one of the Rigby favourites that never failed to make him weak. But Husk decided that playing a little dirty in this situation was needed. 

Rigby huffed and made an air quote motion. Husk took it as one of Rigby’s silent signals that he needed another drink. Husk poured him another bourbon without hesitation and passed him the glass, watching him with concerned eyes. 

“I worry for him.” Rigby said after a long moment, taking the first sip of his drink. “He’s powerful and fearsome. Absolutely amazing in every right. But I worry about him.” Rigby sighed trying to find the right words. 

Husk knew that Rigby was much more articulated in his writing, especially in his music, he would always struggle for the right words to express how he was feeling if he ever actually had to talk to someone though. After another long moment and another sip of his drink Rigby let out another sigh, “He was out for a bit longer than usual last night.” So that’s what had been the thumping sound last night. 

Alastor was one for his weekly hunts on Sunday and usually he would be left alone in his room until he returned. It was Rigby that had made it a habit of waiting for him to return. “He came home an hour later than he usually does. He looked strained, like he was trying to hide something. There were cuts on his face and his suit was ratted at the edges of the tail coat. I realized that he had faced a more challenging foe, and he knew that I knew. I saw his smile grow tight and my own smile faded upon realizing this.” Rigby finished his bourbon and made a face like he was trying to force out the rest of his story. “I told him he shouldn’t have taken the risk of going into Valentino’s territory, especially with Angel’s relationship with the hotel. He said the prey was so much sweeter and he couldn’t resist. We went back and forth like that for a little while until he finally snapped and used his shadow to kick me out of his room. I banged on his door for a little while before giving up and stomping off. I’m still mad at him, absolutely pissed.” Rigby looked away like he was thinking about something. There was obviously something to the story that he wasn’t telling Husk. 

Husk had a feeling he knew what it was. “You know why he doesn’t want to, you know.” He said after a moment’s pause. 

“I know…. I know.” Rigby’s voice was barely above a whisper as he swirled the ice cubes in his glass around. “It would ease my worries though. Make things easier for everyone.” 

Husk had known Alastor for almost forty years and when it became clear that it was more than partnership and an actual friendship Alastor had offered a deal. Husk’s soul would remain with Alastor and in turn Husk would be protected by Alastor. Husk had been weary at first but after a while he had taken the deal upon realizing that Alastor had no ill intent. Alastor actually liked his friends, he liked the people that he was in a relationship with, and he would never willingly harm any of them. 

The same deal had been offered to Rigby a few years later before Husk had met him. Alastor and Rigby had known each other for almost twenty years. Then later the deal had been offered to Angel. Rigby was the most reluctant to take it, and Angel the most eager. 

Husk knew what Rigby wanted. Even though Husk had known Alastor longer Rigby spent the most time with him. He even helped Alastor broadcast and would man both the technical side and sing for his show. They were inseparable at times and shared similar interests in music, books, and art. Rigby was very similar to Alastor and Alastor very similar to Rigby no matter how much they would try to deny it. Even in their stubbornness. 

Rigby had been adamant about trying to deepen his contract with Alastor and Alastor had been adamant that he would not allow it. Deepening the contract would put both in a very vulnerable position as Alastor would share his soul with Rigby at that point and Rigby would share his soul with Alastor. 

It made sense, Rigby spent the most time with Alastor. He was also pretty powerful on his own and could outmatch even Alastor on a good day. It was more of a precaution than anything. 

Rigby wanted to make sure that Alastor was safe, Alastor was just being a stubborn jackass. Nothing new. 

Still didn;t really explain the outfit. 

“I get where you are coming from kid but you and I both know Alastor isn’t going to let up easily on this particular topic. You of all people could convince him to strip naked and run down highway 69, but this is one thing that motherfucker won’t budge on.” It was true Alastor had a particular soft spot for Rigby, and Rigby had a way of using that to his advantage. 

Rigby scoffed at the mental image Husk provided him and let out a little smile. “Thanks Husk. I think I’m being a little petty but I worry about him.” 

“I mean this in the nicest way possible dear heart but you are worse than Angel when it comes to petty.” Rigby let out a full belly laugh at that and Husk felt a little better knowing he could brighten Rigby’s mood. 

But at some point Husk needed to address the elephant in the room. “So can I ask?” Husk gestured towards Rigby and raised an eyebrow. 

Rigby looked down at the glass he was still swirling his hand and had the nerve to look a little bashful, until he let out a sly grin. “You said it yourself, Alastor is weak for me. I like making him suffer.” Rigby let out a dark chuckle that made even Husk shiver. 

“Oh I get your game then. Alastor likes seeing you dress like this then?” 

“I dress like this even when I don’t have revenge on my mind, usually I don't have the confidence or the heart to pull it off. Plus I like the other clothing that I wear just a little bit more. But once in a blue moon I feel like dressing like this and the first time that I found out it makes Alastor crazy I like using that to my advantage... But it seems that you aren’t immune to it either, right Husker?” Rigby looked Husk right in the eye to punctuate his last statement and Husk felt his heart stop.

Husk tried to stammer something out and Rigby let out another laugh. “I’m just fucking with you Husker don’t worry. I’m sure we can put this outfit to good use later after I’m done fucking with Alastor.” Rigby let out a beaming smile and Husk tried to duck his head under the counter before he made an even bigger fool of himself. 

___

When Alastor did join them it went about as well as expecting. After Rigby moved from the bar to the couch in the main lobby following his third bourbon Charlie and Vaggie were up and getting ready to start the day. Rigby was once more met with wide eye stares before being complemented by the two before rushing off to the kitchen to discuss whatever it was that they needed to discuss. 

Nifty didn't even bat an eye at the way Rigby laid out across the couch in his new outfit and instead reached up and placed a little hug on the side of his arm. Rigby ruffled her hair just a bit and said a pleasant good morning before returning to his book. 

When Angel finally came down closer to noon he let out a long cat whistle to which Rigby did blush a little at. “Doll what's the occasion?” He asked, sliding up next to Rigby on the couch. He was wearing his usual suit with an extra button undone and pinker accents. 

“Alastor pissed me off.” Rigby explained silently, expressing to Angel that he was a little too close. Angel backed off and said a quick apology. 

“You look really good doll you’ll have to forgive me if I get a little up close and personal. HUsk!” the spider called to the cat on the other side of the room, “You seeing this?” 

“I saw it this morning.” Husk called back getting Angel’s morning drink ready. A cosmo with an unhealthy amount of pink added into it. 

Angel sauntered up to the bar counter and pressed a kiss to Husk’s cheek before grabbing his drink. “I’ve only heard second hand about your wardrobe Rigby and I must say I’m impressed. You look spectacular.” Angel chuckled and sat down next to Rigby as he went back to reading, “Alastor is going to die when he sees you.” 

“That's the plan at least.” Rigby mumbled, turning a page. 

__

Alastor didn’t join them until a quarter past noon and he looked terrible to say the least. The bags under his eyes were darker, the glow of his eyes dimmer. His smile was tight and looked a little too forced to be comfortable. His shirt wasn/t tucked in properly and looked a little wonky on the left side, and his jacket was unbuttoned. One of the cuffs of his pants was slightly higher than the other and the way he walked suggested that he did not sleep well last night. 

And then he saw rigby reclining on the couch, feet in Angel’s lap who was reading a magazine. He saw Rigby with an arm behind his head and one holding the book that he was reading, no doubt A Wrinkle in Time. 

He saw what Rigby was wearing while Rigby paid him no mind in the doorway leading to the main lobby. 

He saw what Rigby was doing and his whole face caught fire as he fought to control his shadow who was clawing to get at the other demon. 

No one was looking at the absolute obsenisty of Rigby’s clothing. Alastor realized it was a little hypocritical since Angel was sitting right next to him and Angel dressed that way every day. Still that was Angel and this was Rigby. Something about it made Alastor blood boil in another way. 

Still he decided to ignore it for now and headed towards the other side of the room where Husker resided. Husk gave him a knowing look and Alastor wanted to beat himself up. “What will it be today Alastor?” Oh so Husk wanted to play dirty. 

Rigby must’ve told both of them his game plan, since this was no doubt a revenge scheme against the previous night. Alastor wasn’t saying that he didn’t deserve it but getting all of them in on it was a little bit dirty. Husk must’ve realized that Alastor was in no state to speak right now and shrugged his shoulders, “Not thirsty today? That's unlike you Alastor usually has something before you start the day.” Oh absolutely Alastor could use something to quench his throat which was currently constricting, but Alastor didn’t trust his voice to make a sound beyond static. 

Alastor averted his gaze- suddenly the wood grain in the counter was really interesting- and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Well good morning Alastor how are you?” Angel asked, fluttering his eyelashes and giving Alastor a cheeky grin. He knew what was going on too. 

Alastor let his grin grow bigger and tried to let out a hum that suggested that he was doing just fine (he wasn’t). But nothing came out but high pitched static. 

Angel put a hand to his mouth and let out a little gasp, “ All you feeling alright?” He put a hand to Alastor’s forehead and of course the deer was more than a little flushed. “You’re warm.” Angel said feigning concern. 

“Is he now?” Came another voice from across the room. All three turned to look at Rigby as he set his book down and got up into a sitting position on the couch. Making sure to move his legs in all the right ways to show off the leather of the boots. While laying down the blouse had become a little misplaced and when he sat up it was slipping off his left shoulder a little bit more, exposing more of his chest and the start of a nipple. 

“Are you doing alright Alastor?” Rigby asked slowly getting up from his position on the couch. Alastor could feel Angel clutching his shoulder like a lifeline, and Husk’s breath quickened just a notch. Rigby walked with utmost confidence as he strode over to the three men on the other side of the room. He walked one leg in front of another cocking his hips side to side as he went. Once he arrived in front of Alastor he placed his own hand to Alastor’s forehead and Alastor swore he heated up even more. 

“You are feeling a little bit warm my dear.” Rigby murmured bending down to check Alastor’s eyes. “And your eyes aren’t glowing quite as bright as they usually do. Something is wrong.” Rigby was feigning the same ignorance as Angel, but when he did it something in Alastor couldn’t resist. 

Alastor wanted to retain his self control, he really did. But surrounded by all three of his best friends, his lovers, his closest relationships something in him really couldn't take it. 

Swallowing the knot in his throat Alastor let out a shaky breath and nodded his head, “I AM FINE.” His voice was covered in static and he was shaking just a little. 

Rigby, in his defense, did look a little guilty for doing this to Alastor until he remembered how Alastor made him feel last night and he decided that he didn’t really care. “Oh well as long as you are ok, I’m glad you’re awake me and Angel are going to work on a few things around the hotel and you can catch up with some work you had with Charlie.” Rigby beamed and grabbed Angel’s hand. 

“We’ll catch you later darlings!” Rigby and Angel waved as they disappeared down the hallway. 

“Oh god..” Alastor muffled voices, still a little staticy. 

Husk let out a laugh to which Alastor turned his chair to meet his gaze. “To be fair you brought this upon yourself. And the rest of us.” Alastor groaned, placing his head in hands. 

It was true that he did.


	2. The Payoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor caves.

To be fair Rigby did actually have things to do, and Angel needed to get ready for his day in the studio, he just wanted to be a jackass about it in the best way possible. 

For a start Rigby needed to organize some new activities for demons that had shown interest in art and music. While he wasn’t going to be teaching or interacting with any of them part of his gig at the hotel was making sure things were running smoothly. For most of the day he was in the library were many did not bother him. Most of the demons either didn’t know how to read or didn’t care for it and the few that did left as soon as they saw him fuming from his work. 

Alastor had set him up in a way when he told Charlie that Rigby had a special interest in math and was perfect to man the harder side of the financials. It was tedious and boring work that needed to be done and Rigby didn’t trust anyone else to get it done. Charlie, her father bless her, was not the sharpest when it came to negotiating trade deals, who to back and who to turn down, and how much money was needed in certain areas. Alastor could cash as many favours as he wanted but at some point money had to come into the equation. 

Rigby was still mumbling to himself a quarter pass six when a hand touched his shoulder and a blur came into his vision. “Oh hello my dear.” Rigby set his pen down and looked at the hot chocolate Nifty had set in front of him. 

“I know you won’t eat but at the very least drink.” She said grabbing the mug and forcing it into Rigby’s face. 

Rigby let out a little chuckle and took the drink from her careful not to spill. “Of course dear.” Nifty knew just how he liked everything that he ate and hot chocolate was no different. He was sure Alastor had a hand in how Nifty knew about his picky eating habits but he didn’t questions it. 

The hot chocolate was on the side of cold. Made with milk and marshmallows already melted into it. A peppermint stick had been added in as well and was also melting giving the cocoa a little bit of a bite to it. “You’re always so good to me. Thank you.” 

“Wasn’t me mister.” Nifty pipped up glancing frantically around the room to see if there was anything that needed to be tidied. “Alastor made it!” She chirped smile on her face. 

Rigby stopped mid-sip and gulped the remaining chocolate in his throat like it was lead. “He did?” Nifty nodded. 

“Was mumbling to himself the whole time. Come to think of it he’s been more staticky than usual today. Been mumbling to himself ‘about the outfit’ and ‘he knows exactly what he was doing’ I don’t understand a word of it but I’ve never understood him.” Nifty gave Rigby a smile and then she was off. Probably to go clean the bathrooms they always got filthy by the end of the day. 

Rigby placed the hot chocolate to the side. He didn’t really want to drink it after that exchange. Alastor wouldn’t hurt him by putting something in his drink but the cocoa didn’t sit right with him given the current situation. 

He sighed and continued his work for another half hour before he was interrupted again by a slight knock to the study he currently occupied. “Open!” He called scribbling something down on a notepad. 

It was Angel who entered and gingerly shut the door behind him like he was trying not to startle away a scared animal. Rigby knew what was coming. “You’ve been at it since this afternoon. I mean it’s always like you to skip every meal in the day but you know how I get.” Angel came up behind him and placed the top pair of arms on his shoulders. Rigby gave a slight nod and Angel began kneading the knots in his back, alternating between rubbing and light scratches. 

“Husk told me about the fight. I didn’t realize it was that bad.” Rigby sighed and placed his pen down setting his head onto his hands. He let the feeling Angel rubbing his shoulder and scratch his back wash over him before he spoke. 

“He’s stubborn sometimes... and while it’s a great help it’s his worst hinderance. I don’t think he realizes how much we care about him.” Rigby sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“I know doll. I know.” Angel wasn’t good with words but could express his concern in actions. Much like Rigby he preferred to articulate himself in other ways. Like acts of gift giving and more physical displays of affection. It’s probably why their dynamic worked. Angel knew when Rigby didn’t want to talk and Rigby knew when Angel couldn’t talk. 

“But I mean. You didn’t get all dressed up like this to stay cooped up and do work until 1 in the morning like you usually do.” Angel had a point. Rigby didn’t realize how late it was until Nifty came and bothered him earlier. 

“You’re right. Give me just a moment to finish this and clean up and I’ll be right out.” Rigby grinned and Angel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“See you soon doll.” Angel closed the door as he left and Rigby began humming to himself as he set about finishing up the document he had been working on and then cleaning up his desk. 

By the time he was done it was a little pass seven which meant that the resident employees of the hotel would most likely be hanging out in the main lobby along with some other lesser demon patrons. Rigby grinned to himself as he walked out of his study in the library, making sure the door was locked before he left, and made his way towards the main lobby of the hotel. 

Sure enough everyone was there along with some rag tag demons that wanted to make friends with the others. Rigby entered the room with an air of confidence and it was met with wide eye stares from the others that hadn’t seen him today. 

Thankfully Alastor was sitting in an armchair having a discussion with Charlie. He faltered for just a moment before he was back talking to Charlie. Rigby smirked. 

“How’s it been Husker?” He asked reaching the end barstool closet to the main door. 

“Same as always.” Husk grumbled as he set about making Rigby a drink, just a regular whisky this time. It didn’t escape Rigby’s notice that Husk sounded a little more lively now that he had shown up. “You missed dinner.” Husk said it more as a point and less as an observation. 

“I always do. I’ll make something later.” Something later would come in the form of chips at midnight and a coke to wash it down. Husk and especially Alastor had chastised him for his eating habits but it never did anything. 

Husk hummed and pushed Rigby’s finished drink towards him. As Rigby took a sip he felt a presence behind him and suddenly another demon, a bird with a twisted face and crooked beak, was sitting next to him. 

Rigby saw Husk’s eyes flash with anger before he calmed down. “Need something?” Rigby had seen the demon around the hotel, he seemed the kind to sulk more than join. He hasn’t seen him participate in any of the hotel activities but Charlie still kept him around for the benefit of a doubt. 

“Yea. How about it sweet cheeks.” The bird gave Rigby a nasty grin and was suddenly in his personal space. Husk looked like he was getting ready to kill but Rigby held up a hand. A signal that he was fine. 

“How about what? You get off your lazy ass and actually do what you need to do to start your road to redemption. How about that ?” Charlie hummed eyes back on his drink. 

Husk couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle at the absolute bewilderment on the bird’s face. He looked flushed and a little bit angry. “Why would I need redemption when something like you is sitting right next to me.” He tried to slip a hand on Rigby’s thigh. 

Rigby was not a patient man and he only allowed the bird man to stay for as long as he did to mess with Alastor. But his patience was running thin at the unwanted advances. Before the bird could slid his hand any higher Rigby shot out and grabbed his wrist and began crushing it in his hand. “Leave.” He growled. 

The bird did not let up even as his bones began to crack under the pressure of Rigby’s hand. “I like when they fight a little.” At that point Husk looked ready to jump the counter and all other conversation in the hotel had stopped. 

“Excused me.” Both the bird and Rigby turned to the voice behind him. Alastor was standing just a few feet away radiating anger that he tried to channel into a calm demeanor. “I believe he asked you to leave. And I believe I’m going to have to ask the same.” Alastor gave the bird a crooked smile who looked ready to piss himself. 

“Oh... um.” He tried releasing his hand from Rigby grip. “Can.. I.. please.” Rigby didn’t let up and instead set his drink down and grabbed the claws of the demon and bent them backwards keeping a vice grip on his wrist with his other hand. 

There was a crack and in a moment the demon was on the floor in pain. “Leave.” Rigby said again and the bird was scurrying away and out the door. 

Alastor took the birds place next to Rigby somewhat awkwardly and gave Husk a nod. He leaned over to Rigby like he wanted to say something but he stopped. For once Husk didn’t intervene. 

“Something on your mind Al?” Rigby never used Alastor’s shortened nickname, always opting to call him by his full name. Rigby gave Alastor a glance that dared him to answer while he swirled his drink around. 

If Rigby was using nicknames that meant he was still upset. Alastor hadn’t slept last night because of the way that he had treated Rigby and now Rigby was giving him absolute torment. When he had entered the main lobby this morning the site Alastor was greeted with almost made him fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. But he still had some dignity left.... maybe it was more pride than anything. 

But Rigby looked good and Alastor couldn’t deny that. It seemed that Husk and Angel also agreed with some of the comments and looks they had given Rigby. Something about the way Rigby looked when he was like this, a particular air of confidence that clung to him. Rigby didn’t often indulge himself like this and when he did he worried too much about the feedback he would receive. 

So seeing him like this. Doing it just to get a rise out of Alastor. It did things to the deer. “Nothing in particular my dear.” Alastor said hoping it didn’t sound too forced. 

Rigby hummed before finishing his drink and setting the glass down. “I could tell you both looked ready to kill.” 

Husk growled and put down the towel he was using to wipe glasses with. “Damn right I was ready to kill. Fucker had no right.” Rigby gave Husk a small smile and patted his cheek. 

“You know I can take care of myself. Besides I don’t think he’s coming back anytime soon.” Rigby let out a small laugh before turning to Alastor. “You would’ve killed him wouldn’t you?” It was a question outside of the game they were playing. Rigby wanted an honest answer to a question he already knew the answer to but he wanted to hear Alastor say it. 

“Yes.” Alastor breathed voice cracking with static and high pitch feedback. He sounded dangerously warped and all Rigby could do was smirk. “Yes I would have.” Alastor grimmanced and suddenly a hand was on his. 

“You both worry too much.” Rigby said after a moment and Alastor felt his world stop as he took in the image before him. The light hitting the slight iridescent tone of Rigby’s skin giving him a slight glow. The way his shirt felt just slightly to the left exposing more of his chest. The tightness of his pants and the way the leather of his boots creaked when he crossed one leg over the other. He looked absolute incandescent in that moment. Rigby removed his hand from Alastor’s and just as quickly as it came the moment was gone. 

Alastor was sure he was permanently red and he would never hear the end of it from the others. 

“I’ll worry as much as I please.” Alastor heard Husk say in the distance but he was too busy being lost in his own world. Taking in the sight of Rigby before him. Radiant. Confidant. Illuminated. It was rare to see him like this and even with last nights argument and all the fighting Alastor felt his resolve crumble and before he could stop himself he wrapped an arm around Rigby and pulled him closer into a hug. 

“Please.” He said barely above a whisper and covered by static. 

Alastor placed his head in the crook of Rigby’s neck hiding himself from the outside world. And it worked when Rigby wrapped his arms around Alastor and pulled him even closer. “You dumby. I’ll always forgive you even when you make me miserable.” Alastor inhaled the scent of Rigby and it made him want to cry and laugh all at once. He smelled like paint, ink, and spice. All rolled into one intoxicating fragrance. 

“I like making you flushed. And with your little stunt last night I knew this was perfect.” Perfect it was Alastor had not stopped thinking about it all day. From the moment he stepped into the main lobby all the way up to now his thoughts had been consumed by the other. Imagining Rigby in other outfits, more revealing outfits, imaging Rigby in leather, in blood, in lace. He had barely been able to get his work done. 

Alastor felt bad for kicking Rigby out in the middle of an argument. He knew Rigby couldn’t handle that kind of a rejection and yet he did it anyway out of fear. But a part of him still held onto the resolve that he was right not to deepen his contract with Rigby. Alastor sighed again and pulled away from Rigby knowing he shouldn’t show too much affection, especially in front of the others. 

“I think it would do us some good to talk in private.” He said gesturing towards the elevator. 

Rigby jumped up from his spot on the barstool and gave Husk a wink. “Couldn’t agree more dear heart.” He smiled and took Alastor’s arm in his.


End file.
